


"Keep quiet."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: The moons’ absence made the forest darker than usual, more eerie. Or so Atalaria thought — had hoped — when she snuck away from the rest of her group for a bit of private time. Now, she was backed into a tree, her clanmate having caught her trying to masturbate.





	"Keep quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"Keep quiet."_
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

The moons’ absence made the forest darker than usual, more eerie. Or so **Atalaria**  thought — had hoped — when she snuck away from the rest of her group for a bit of private time. Now, she was backed into a tree, her clanmate having caught her trying to masturbate.

“ _Keep quiet_ ,” **[Marama](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=1364522)**  whispered, both her tone and the idling fingers against Atalaria’s inner thigh hinting that it was a challenge.

Atalaria thickly swallowed, opened her mouth with the intent to respond, but instead sucked in a breath of surprise when the fingers migrated up between her legs to tentatively stroke between her lips.

“Oh,  _Atalaria_ , look how wet you are. Is it for me?”

 _Yes_. Atalaria quickly shook her head, unsure of how Marama would react if she found out she was the subject of her current fantasies. It was hard to tell with the lack of light, even with their faces so close, but Marama seemed to pout.

“No? That’s a shame…”

“Wait!” Atalaria blurted when the fingers withdrew. She felt her cheeks burn with unseen embarrassment when Marama paused, her expression more expected than surprised. “I… I  _was_ thinking of you when you caught me.”

“How were you thinking of me?”

Atalaria quickly adverted her gaze. “You… your fingers. I tried to imagine them on me, in me, but…”

Marama’s fingers resumed. “But it’s not as good as the real thing,” she supplied.

Atalaria nodded, resisted the urge to invite the fingers further, afraid of losing her chance.

“How?” Marama huffed when Atalaria just blinked at her. “I’m feeling generous tonight, necromancer. What did you imagine them doing?”

She  _couldn’t_  tell Marama that she imagined her looming above, her slender fingers deep inside, coaxing holy phrases she never uttered before as they beckoned her towards climax —

“I haven’t got all night, Atalaria,” Marama interrupted, her fingers unmoving in silent warning.

Atalaria floundered for a moment, Marama’s question forgotten. “More. I… I want more.”

“Just ‘more’?”

“ _You_.”

“Ah. Now we’re getting somewhere.” With thoroughly slicked fingers, Marama spread Atalaria’s lips to gain better access to her clit, began to massage it with slow, gentle circles. “Like this?”

Atalaria shivered from the foreign stimulation. “ _Yes_.”

Marama smirked, brushed her lips against Atalaria’s throat. “I said,  _keep quiet_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
